16 Pregnant and The Mom
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: Erin suddenly breaks up with Dave. Dave tries to find out why. Dave learns that Erin's daughter is in some kind of trouble. Dave wants to help Erin's daughter. Erin slowly realizes she needs help. Dave and the BAU all agree to help.
1. Chapter 1

16 pregnant & The Mom

Ch. 1 What is on her mind?

_Warning: This story will have bad language in it._

Author's Note: A new story. I've had this story in my head for about six months. This will focus mainly around David Rossi and Erin Strauss but all of the BAU and Erin's kids will make appearances. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(David Rossi's point of view)

She broke up with me. She sent me a damn letter. Who does she think she is? What is she doing? In the letter she said for me to just let her go. Does she not know me at all?

I am David Rossi. I am an Agent with the FBI's BAU unit and also a best selling author. Erin Strauss is my ex, the pain in my side, and my boss the Chief on the BAU. When I came back to the BAU I knew my job wasn't done.

Changes happened to our team. During all the changes I turned to her. It was the first time we made love in years. No one knew of our previous relationship. Erin she's a stubborn woman. She must have forgotten though I am a determined man.

I decided to investigate why she broke up with me. If it was another man I would have a little talk with him. She's mine. Luckily the team had some downtime. We had a difficult case we just finished.

I needed a drink and a cigar. I went home and found the letter from Erin waiting. I quickly took a drink and read the letter. After finishing the letter I knew I would need help.

I had many contacts. I wasn't sure who to trust. I didn't want Erin finding out. The team wasn't even aware of our relationship. I knew that Erin had hurt the team more than once. I just hoped they would support me.

The next morning I dialed the number of the person I was sure could help me. I wasn't sure what to say. I just hoped he'd help. Hopefully he wouldn't ask too many questions. I knew that wasn't realistic though.

"Aaron." I said as he answered the phone.

"Dave?" He questioned sounding surprised.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Is there something wrong?" Aaron asked.

"I need your help with something." I answered.

"A case?" Aaron questioned.

"No it's personal." I answered.

"Jack and I are going to grill out. Why don't you come over?" Aaron suggested.

"Are you sure that's okay?" I asked knowing how important his time with Jack is.

"Yes Jack would love to see you. Get ready and get over here." Aaron answered.

When I got there Jack greeted me at the door. I got a quick hug then Jack ran towards the backyard. I followed him. I saw Aaron at the grill with his Kiss me I grill and I am a Special Agent apron on. Emily had bought it for his last birthday.

"I'm making hotdogs and hamburgers." Aaron said greeting me.

"Daddy says I can have both. Do you want a hot dog or a hamburger Uncle Dave?" Jack asked.

"I think I'll take both too." I answered smiling.

"Uncle Dave I got an A on my last English paper." Jack said excited.

"Jack why don't you go get your paper so Uncle Dave can see it." Aaron said to his son.

"Okay Daddy." Jack said running off.

"Dave what's going on?" Aaron asked.

"I need your help." I admitted.

"You need me help seriously?" Aaron asked.

"Yes Erin broke up with me for no reason." I said as his mouth dropped.

"You and Strauss were a couple. I thought you were just sleeping together." Aaron said.

"Thanks a lot. I knew everyone else thought I was a cad I hoped my best friend knew me better." I said truly offended.

"So you really like her?" He asked still seeming shocked.

"I think I'm falling for her." I admitted.

"She's such a bitch." Aaron said.

"Not all the time Aaron you know that." I said.

"Sorry you're right. So why did she break it off?" Aaron asked.

"I honestly don't know." I answered.

"How did she break up with you?" Aaron asked me.

"She left me a letter at the cabin." I answered.

"Ouch." Aaron said.

"I think something is going on. She isn't good at sharing." I said.

"Give me a few days. I'll do some digging around." Aaron said.

"Okay now where's the beer?" I asked smiling again.


	2. Chapter 2

16 pregnant & The Mom

Ch. 2 Mystery Solved

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I love them. This was a challenging chapter to write. This will have the team in it. I hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Dave's point of view)

I was almost relieved when we caught a case in Dallas. The case involved a highly intelligent murder. He gives clues about his crimes and the bodies through you tube videos. There would be a slip of paper sent to the FBI with the name of each video.

Garcia ended up joining us. She was working hard to try and track the unsub's computer activity. He seemed to be using different computers each time. Garcia seemed to be able to track them all over Dallas.

As we received the next clue Morgan said something that seemed to crack the case open. He said the clues reminded him of the Riddler. Reid and Garcia started finding other references from the other Batman movies. The case was broke. We knew he was an obsessive Batman fan.

Garcia figured out the computers were all from Comics book and movie stores. With in hours we had a name. We found the unsub just as he was about to kill again. We took him down quickly.

When we arrived home everyone started on their paper work. Aaron caught me as I was going to my office. He asked if I could come to his office. I quickly stopped by my office. Aaron was doing his paper work. He stopped and looked up at me.

"Sit down Dave." Aaron said.

"Is this about the case?" I asked confused the ending has gone well.

"No it's about Strauss. I have some information." Aaron answered.

"Well what's going on with her?" I asked impatiently.

"It's her daughter actually." Aaron answered.

"Which daughter Amber or Melissa?" I asked.

"Melissa she's in some kind of trouble. Strauss has even taken some person leave time." Aaron explained.

"What kind of trouble is Melissa in?" I asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. I just approached Garcia. She is looking into it. This all needs to stay quiet. We could all be in trouble for interfering in her personal life." Aaron said.

"I agree we should keep it quiet." I said.

"Garcia is waiting for you. I would assume she has some information by now." Aaron replied.

I quickly thanked him. I knew he was taking a risk. I hurried to the kitten's lair. I knocked and waited for her to answer. She said for me to enter if I dared. I chuckled and went in.

"Hello my Italian Stallion you're dating the boss lady." Penelope teased.

"I was dating her." I said sadly.

"Well I have some good news and well bad news." She said.

"I guess give me the good news first." I said.

"Actually the bad news is part of the good news." She said confusing me.

"Just tell me." I said anxiously.

"The daughter isn't in any kind of criminal trouble. Her grades her good, she has a 3.9 G.P.A. The whole thing I found was a recent medical excuse. There are no previous medical issues." Penelope explained quickly.

"Did you find anything else?" I asked.

"Strauss' ex is behind on child support and is not finically helping the two older kids in college. The two older kids are doing great in college as well." Penelope said.

"Thanks Kitten." I said.

"Rossi I hope it works out. You deserve happiness and well sometimes she does also." Penelope said as I left.

I wasn't sure what my next move should be. All I knew was this wasn't over. I took my paper work downstairs. I noticed the team was all starring. Almost everyone else had left for the night.

"Why is everyone starring?" I asked annoyed.

"You and the dragon lady I am shocked." Derek said.

"She's not that bad." I said.

"She's a total bitch." JJ mumbled.

"Jennifer." I scolded her as everyone laughed.

"Rossi is probably attracted to her personality. Men of Italian backgrounds are raised by strong women. They then seek that in a mate." Reid babbled.

"Listen I am going to go. Tell Hotch I'll have my paperwork on his desk tomorrow. Everyone stop talking about my personal life. And I will tell her what you all said if you say anything else negative." I ranted as I walked away.

"Go get her Tiger." Emily yelled.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

I spent another night thinking of Erin. I needed to confront her. She can't truly accept me to just give up without a fight. I figure the direct approach would be best.

After a shower I dropped off my paperwork. Then I headed to Erin's house. I rang the door bell and waited. Erin opened the door. Then she went to close the door on me. I held my hand out.

"I've given you enough damn time Bella." I shouted at her.

"David please calm down." She said.

"I won't." I said.

"I don't have time for this." Erin said.

"Mom let him in." Melissa said.

"Hello Melissa." I said.

"Hi Agent Rossi." She said smiling.

"Okay fine you win Dave." Erin said letting me in.


	3. Chapter 3

16 Pregnant & The Mom

Ch. 3 Let me help

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and to everyone reading. The next chapter will be from Erin's point of view. Hope you enjoy and thank you again.

Cindy

(Dave's point of view)

I was a little surprised Melissa was letting me in. I had only been around Erin's kids a few times. Melissa seemed more willing to listen and trust me than Erin. I just hoped I could find out what was going on.

"Would you like something to drink Agent Rossi?" Melissa asked me politely.

"Um ice tea would be nice. And you can call me Dave." I answered.

"Erin what's going on? Why didn't you tell me that your daughter needed help?" I asked as Melissa left the room.

"David this isn't about you. This is about my daughter." Erin said.

"I just want to help. Let me help." I said.

"This is a family matter." Erin scowled.

"Mom get off it. Dad is being a jerk. Garret and Amber are busy at school." Melissa said as she handed me the ice tea.

"You Father may still change his mind." Erin said.

"Mom he's never been there when things get difficult. He always runs. Now he has Shannon to run to." Melissa yelled.

"It doesn't matter this isn't David's business or problem." Erin said.

"Shut up just shut the hell up Erin." I shouted unable to stay quiet.

"David calm down and stop cursing at me." Erin responded.

"No because you are wrong. I love you. You are a crazy bitch but I love you and everything about you. That includes your kids. Now tell me what is going on." I ranted.

"I'm pregnant." Melissa said quietly.

"My 16 year old honor's student is pregnant. The boy's parent's sent him to boot camp. They are unwilling to help. Howard is blaming me. He says I've always cared more about my job than him or the kids." Erin said close to tears.

"How are you feeling Melissa?" I asked knowing Erin needed a moment.

"I have morning sickness really badly. I'm not sure why they call it morning sickness. It last all day." Melissa answered.

"My friend drinks decaffeinated tea with ginger in it. It really helped her when she was pregnant." I said.

"That's a great idea. Thanks Dave." Melissa responded.

"Are you planning to keep the baby?" I asked.

"I don't know. I want to keep it. I'm afraid though." Melissa admitted.

"I need to take this." Erin said as her phone rang.

"It's probably Dad. He's being such a dick. It was my fault not Mom's. I am the one who forgot her birth control pill." Melissa said as we heard Erin yelling.

"Fine then Howard. I will take care of Melissa. You just worry about your little wife." Erin yelled.

"Sorry Dave." Melissa apologized.

"It's not your fault. I am sorry your Father is acting like that." I said sincerely.

"He hasn't paid child support in a long time. None of us have even seen him. He didn't even invite us to his and Shannon's wedding. He acts like we don't exist." Melissa said angrily.

"Have you told your brother or sister you're pregnant?" I asked.

"No they are coming home next weekend. I decided it would be better to do it in person. At least Chris will be long gone before Garrett and get to him." Melissa said with a laugh.

"Does Chris plan to be a part of the baby's life if you keep it?" I asked curiously.

"No he has already decided to give up his rights. After boot camp he'll probably enlist." Melissa answered.

"Wow." I mumbled.

"I really thought he loved me." Melissa said starting to cry.

"Oh Sweetheart he's just a bump in the road. Trust me true love that's hard to find." I said patting her shoulder.

"Goodbye Howard yes I will tell her." I heard Erin say.

"Erin are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yes David. I do need some alone time with my daughter." She answered looking at me.

"Will you call me tomorrow?" I asked.

"I promise I will." Erin said softly.

"I promise I will make sure she calls you." Melissa said.

"Take care both of you." I said as I left.


	4. Chapter 4

16 Pregnant & The Mom

Ch. 4 How I feel?

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. There will be some bad language in this chapter. It was actually harder to write Erin than Dave. Hope you enjoy and thank you again.

Cindy

(Erin's point of view)

I should have known. David never listens. Does he even understand this is about my family? I need to give Melissa my full attention.

David says he wants to help. This isn't his problem or his family. Melissa was upset with me. She said I need to stop trying to get her Father's help. She doesn't want her Father's help. She also thinks I need to allow David to help us.

Howard is a negative force. In his opinion I am the one who messed our daughter up. Howard does no wrong. Melissa is probably right.

I am still a little numb. My baby is having a baby. I wasn't sure how to help her. I knew I needed to be there. First I tried to break up with David. Then I took leave from work.

"Mom can we please talk?" Melissa asked breaking my thoughts.

"What would you like to discuss?" I asked back to her.

"Mom I truly think we should let Dave help us." Melissa said.

"Melissa this isn't his problem." I responded.

"I want his input. He loves you Mom. Why are you pushing him away?" Melissa asked.

"I don't want to talk about David." I said.

"Listen Mom if you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't love Dave I will leave it alone." Melissa said smiling.

I sighed annoyed. I couldn't say that. It started as a physical attraction. Then it grew into an emotional connection. We've faced challenges and have only gotten closer. Melissa could be right.

"Call Dave Mom." Melissa said interrupting my thought.

"Okay I will." I responded.

"Then the three of us can sit down and talk." Melissa said happily.

"Are you sure you want David involved?" I asked again.

"Yes Mom now go call him." Melissa answered.

I called David. He quickly agreed to come over. I felt nervous. This felt like a different level in our relationship. Nothing will be the same.

"Hello Erin." David said as he arrived.

"Melissa has asked for you to be here." I said.

"Do you want me to be here Erin?" David asked.

"Yes damn it you know I do." I answered.

"Bella let me help. I want to help." David said.

"Hi Dave come on in." Melissa said.

"Hello Melissa how are you feeling?" David asked her.

"I feel much better today." Melissa answered him.

"Let's sit down." I suggested.

The conversation was pretty short. Melissa wants to keep the baby. I knew it could be difficult. She's young and I want her to finish school. My job is very demanding. David said we could get child care. He also said his team would be willing to help.

I felt shocked at the level of help David was offering. He was offering his services, money, and his team's help as well. Melissa seemed very happy. David seemed happy to be helping. They might have to both been right. It's time to put the past behind us.

Melissa's school wasn't being very understanding. David suggested she go to a school for young Mother's. Melissa quickly agreed it would be the best option. I hoped one day Melissa's life would be normal again. I knew a baby would change her forever.

I heard David and Melissa talking about Howard. Melissa doesn't want her Father around. She feels as though her Father choose Shannon his new wife over his family. I honestly can't tell her she's wrong.

I am concerned about my other two children as well. I was worried about their reactions to Melissa's pregnancy. What if they felt like Howard? I am not sure Melissa or I would be able to handle it if they have a bad reaction.

David asked to be with us when Melissa tell her brother and sister. I haven't really told them of my relationship with David. I am concerned they may react badly. I also don't want them feeling uncomfortable.

Melissa suggested I go back to work soon. I said as soon as I got Melissa settled in her new school I would be back. I was very concerned she would need me.

"Erin I know you're concerned about going back to work. I already talked with Aaron. He agreed to help you out. As well as the rest of the team." David said.

"I'm assuming they were shocked." I said knowingly.

"Yes a little. They care about me so that trumps everything else. They care a little for you too." David said.

"Okay I'll ask for help more." I said.

"You promise?" David questioned.

"I promise." I answered.

"And you'll come back to work once Melissa is settled in her new school?" David asked.

"Yes I will." I answered as David kissed me.

I was worried about Melissa's reaction to the kiss. She was just smiling. David pulled both Melissa and I into a hug. I couldn't help feeling better than I had since I found out. David just knows how to make it better.


	5. Chapter 5

16 Pregnant & The Mom

Ch. 5 Bad Mom/ Good Mom

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I will be going on vacation. I am hoping to get some writing done while I'm gone. I won't be able to post until I get back so it'll be August 10th or around then.

Cindy

(Erin's point of view)

My older two children will be home any minute. I felt very nervous. What if they felt like their Father did about me? What if they thought I was a bad Mother? What if they shunned their little sister?

I wasn't sure if I was relived David couldn't be here or not. I had not talked to either of them about David. I was unsure how they would react. I didn't want to upset them.

"Hello." I said answering my phone.

"Erin are Garrett and Amber there yet?" David asked.

"No they are on their way now. How is the case going?" I asked.

"It's fine don't worry about work right now. Please call me later?" David requested.

"I will." I said smiling a little at his concern.

I had tried to invite Howard to dinner. He said no. I told him Garrett and Amber was coming home. He said for me to tell them hello for him. I was so disappointed. How could that man treat our children this way? When I told Melissa Howard couldn't come she cheered.

I spent the day cooking. I made a stew recipe my Grandmother had given me as a young girl. And I made cookies for dessert. I heard a car pulling up. I saw my two children coming up the walk way. They looked so grown up.

"Mom." Amber screamed running to me.

"Oh sweetheart." I said opening my arms.

"I've missed you so much." Amber whispered.

"I miss you too." I responded trying not to cry.

"Hi Mom." Garrett said taking his turn to hug me.

"You look amazing." I said.

"You do too Mom." Garrett responded with a chuckle.

"Hey Nerds." Melissa said hugging them.

"Look at you little sis you look all grown up looking." Amber said.

"You aren't allowed to do that." Garrett said.

"Let's go in. I'm making stew." I said.

"Wow Mom how did you make stew and work all day?" Amber asked.

"Actually I wasn't working today." I said.

"Why didn't you work?" Garrett asked clearly confused.

"We'll talk about it later." Melissa answered saving me.

"Your Father said to tell you hello." I said changing the subject.

"Why did you call that S.O.B.?" Garrett asked.

"He's still your Father." I answered.

"Mom I haven't spoken to him in four months." Garrett said.

"It's been five months for me." Amber commented.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Mom he is the one choosing not to be a part of our lives." Garrett said as Melissa and Amber nodded.

After dinner we moved into the Living Room. I had brought the cookies and some milk in. Garrett was looking at Melissa. I noticed Melissa was very nervous. She was tapping her foot. She was also shaking.

"Melissa has something to tell you." I said.

"Go ahead Sis we're listening." Amber said.

"I um uh I am sort of kind of pregnant." Melissa muttered.

"You're what?" Garrett asked.

"I'm having a baby." Melissa said.

"Who is the Father?" Garrett asked angrily.

"Chris is." Melissa answered.

Amber ran off. I was sure she was in her old hiding spot. Garrett was screaming. He wanted to go after Chris. Melissa was crying.

I felt completely overwhelmed. I decided to step away for a second. I remembered David's offer for support. I felt strange calling while he was on a case. It felt strange leaning on him at all.

"Bella is everything okay?" David asked.

"Not really. Are you busy?" I asked back to him.

"Not for you." He answered suavely.

"Seriously David are you busy?" I asked again.

"Sweetheart I'm not busy. We had a break in the case. Derek and I are just waiting for the others. Now tell me what's going on?" David suggested firmly.

"Amber is currently hiding. Garrett is trying to find Chris so he can beat him up. And Melissa is crying her eyes out." I ranted.

"I think you should find Amber first. I would talk with her. Then talk to Garrett. Melissa is probably mostly hormones. It'll be okay." David said.

"I will talk to them." I responded.

"Rossi they got him." I heard Agent Morgan say.

"I need to go Bella. I'll call you later." David said.

"Thank you again David." I said hanging up the phone.

I found Amber in her old club house. She wasn't mad at me at all. Amber was mostly disappointed in Melissa. She was also very worried. She thought it was practically her fault for not being there more for her sister. I reassured her that she was a wonderful big sister. Then I told her of the plan for Melissa and the baby.

My talk with Garrett had some similarities to Amber's. He too blamed himself. He said he knew Josh was no good. He was also very angry at his Father and his treatment of Melissa and I during this time.

"So Mom tell us about Dave. Melissa said it's getting serious." Amber teased.

"He's been helpful and supportive." I said honestly.

"Does he treat you well?" Garrett asked.

"Yes son he does." I answered softly.

"He's awesome even after Mom tried dumping him he came here. He's been really supportive of me too." Melissa said.

"Well I can't wait to get to know him." Amber said.

"Me either no one has ever made our Mom blush." Garrett teased.


	6. Chapter 6

16 Pregnant & The Mom

Ch. 6 Erin's Family

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. They mean so much. I had a pretty good vacation. Right now I am thinking this story will be less than 20 chapters.

Cindy

(Dave's point of view)

I have to admit I am anxious to see Erin's two older children. I wasn't sure how they would respond to me. I hoped I could win them over. Even if they don't like me.

When I arrived I had got some grocery. I wanted to fix dinner for Erin and her children. I was hoping to impress them. Erin opened the door and smiled. I hugged her and gave her a quick kiss. Melissa greeted me first.

Amber was a young version of Erin. She smiled a little. Garrett was more of a mixture of both parents. He wasn't smiling at all. I did my best to smile at him. I knew he would be protective of his Mom.

"It's good to see you again Amber." I said kissing her hand.

"Nice to see you too Agent Rossi." Amber responded with a giggle.

"You can call me Dave." I said to her.

"Thank you Dave for being good to my Mom and little sister." Amber said.

"Hello Garrett." I said turning to him.

"We can talk later." Garrett said.

"Okay." I agreed.

"I'll show you to the kitchen David." Erin said.

"He's cooking us dinner." I heard Garrett whisper to his sisters.

Erin made a salad. I made pasta and a whole made sauce. I also made a dessert. I opened a bottle of wine I had brought with me. I grabbed some waters as well.

Amber and Melissa both seemed impressed with dinner. Garrett didn't talk much during dinner. Garrett kept looking at me as I was an Unsub. Dinner was full of chatter. I had always imagined myself with a family to fill the dinner table.

When dinner was over Garrett asked to speak to me alone. Erin tried to come with us. I told her Garrett was right. Erin and the girls started doing the dishes. Garrett and I walked out to the back deck. I thought he might hit me.

"Agent Rossi we need to discuss your relationship with my Mother." Garrett said strongly.

"Okay Garrett I'll make it simple. I love your Mother. I want to be with her. I do care about your opinion as your Mother does. I will not walk away though." I said honestly.

"Do you know my Father well?" Garrett asked suddenly confusing me.

"Yes I know some about your Father." I admitted.

"Dad has always blamed Mom for things that went wrong in our family. He said worked came first. It's not true though us kids came first." Garrett said.

"I agree with you. I don't like your Father. His treatment of your Mother and you kids is just plain terrible." I said.

"So Dave do you like sports?" Garrett asked.

"Sure I like sports baseball would be my favorite." I answered.

"Hey guys were going to play UNO." Amber said interrupting us.

"UNO?" I asked.

"It's a family tradition." Garrett explained.

"I'll get dessert ready." I said as we went in.

"Yum can't wait." Melissa said standing by the door.

Everyone loved the dessert. During the game we all talked. They all asked me questions. I talked about the team, my Mother, sister, and my ex-wives. The kids told me about their classes. We talked about Melissa changing schools. We also talked about hobbies. By the end of the night we had made plans for them to come to my cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

16 Pregnant &The Mom

Ch.7 Back to Work

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I hope everyone is enjoying. The next chapter is called Doctor Visit. Thank you again for reviewing and reading.

Cindy

(Erin's point of view)

I was very anxious. Melissa was now enrolled at her new school. I felt much more comfortable with the school and teachers. Melissa already had found friends. It was good for her to be around other teen Mother's and their babies.

I on the other hand was heading back to work. David and I have now been ousted as a couple. I wasn't sure how the team would react. I also would be facing the Director.

I felt as though it was my first day of work all over again. I arrived early. No one else was in the building except for security. I started looking through my e-mails. Aaron had done a terrific job. He sent daily e-mails to get me up to date.

I got a cup of coffee. I noticed some people starting to arrive. I quickly went back to my office. I called Garrett to wish him luck on his midterm he was taking. I was about to call David when I was interrupted.

"Chief Strauss you have a delivery." Stacey my sectary said.

"Send them in." I said.

"Erin Strauss?" The man asked.

"Yes." I answered as he handed me a vase full of many different colored roses.

"Have a nice day." The man said.

"Wait I didn't give you a tip." I yelled.

"The tip was included." The man said smiling.

The flowers were beautiful. I couldn't help smelling them. I smiled. I knew who they were from. I grabbed the card and beginning to read it.

_Welcome back Erin,_

_Each rose has a meaning. Dark Red means an unconscious beauty. Red means love. White is for innocence. Dark pink is for appreciation. Light pink is for admiration. Yellow is for friendship. Yellow with red tips is a sign for falling in love. Orange is for desire. Red and white together is a sign of unity. Peach is for sincerity. Lavender is for enchantment. I didn't include black because it means death or farewell. I also didn't include blue which means impossible. _

_Have a wonderful first day back._

_ Love,_

_Dave _

"Chief Strauss the Director is waiting for you." Stacey said.

"Thank you Stacey." I said.

"Also Agent Rossi would like you to meet him for lunch." Stacey said with a giggle.

"Call Agent Rossi and get the information of time and where. Also hold all my calls." I said.

"Erin please come in." The Director said.

"Hello Director." I responded.

"Welcome back. How is your daughter doing?" He asked.

"She's well thank you." I answered.

"I had an interesting visitor this morning." The Director said.

"Who was that Sir?" I asked.

"Dave came in. He wanted to discuss his relationship with you and his continued employment with the FBI." The Director answered.

"What exactly did he say?" I asked anxiously.

"Erin, Dave is in love with you. He is willing to put his career and possibly his life on the line." The Director explained.

"I don't know what to say." I mumbled.

"I have no plans for either of you to leave us. I will say that your relationship influence your job. I will suggest any issues with Dave's work be dealt with by Aaron or myself." The Director said.

"Thank you Sir." I said.

The rest of my day was wonderful. David and I had a delicious lunch. We discussed the Director. After work David came over. Melissa was telling us all about her day.


	8. Chapter 8

16 Pregnant & The Mom

Ch. 8 Doctor Visit

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the review. I have decided this story will be 25 chapters. The next chapter will reveal some about Dave's family. And there will be an event. Thank you again and enjoy.

Cindy

(Dave's point of view)

Erin had an important meeting to get to. She was so upset. Today is Melissa's 12 week check up. I agreed to accompany Melissa to the Doctor's office. Erin seemed a little better after that.

Melissa seemed sort of upset. I wasn't sure if I should ask or not what was wrong. The nurse came and got Melissa. I waited and read a magazine. A nurse came and got me a short time later. She said Melissa wanted me.

"Is Melissa okay?" I asked worried.

"Oh yes we took her blood, weight, blood pressure and did a quick exam. Now she's having an ultra sound that's why she wanted you to come in." The nurse answered as we entered the room.

"Hi Sweetie." I said taking the chair next to her.

"Thanks for coming in. I love this part." Melissa explained.

"No problem." I responded truthfully.

"Well hello there." The ultra sound tech said.

"Katie this is Dave my future Step-Dad." Melissa said.

"Nice to meet you." Katie said.

"Dave can we go to lunch after this?" Melissa asked quietly.

"Sure we can." I answered.

"Okay lift your shirt. I remembered the warming gel today." Katie said to Melissa.

"Good." Melissa said.

"Okay there's the baby. The baby is looking good. Measurements are prefect." Katie said.

"Can we hear the heartbeat?" Melissa asked.

The room filled with the sound of the baby's heart beat. It seemed really fast. Melissa's eyes are watering. I was in awe. This was all new to me. Back when my son was born there wasn't any technology. I was simply amazed.

"The heart beat is nice and strong. We'll see you next month." Katie said to Melissa.

"Okay thanks." Melissa said.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." I said over whelmed.

"Oh Dave you are so welcome." Melissa said hugging me.

We left the doctor's office after Melissa scheduled her next appointment. Melissa was very quiet as we drove. I picked a diner not far away. I called Erin and left her message. I didn't want Erin to worry.

"What's good here?" Melissa asked as we sat down.

"I like the burgers." I answered.

"Dave do you think I should've gave the baby up since I'm so young and Josh doesn't want to be part of the baby's life?" Melissa asked.

"There are lots of single Mothers out there. I was raised by one. My Father died when I was young. My Mother worked all day and still had dinner on the table every night." I answered.

"Wow." Melissa said.

"I personally think you have the strength and love to raise your baby. Not to mention you have your Mom, Garret, Amber, me and my team to help you." I reassured her.

"Thank you Dave. Can I ask a huge favor?" She asked.

"Yes Melissa you can ask me anything." I said.

"Will you be a positive male influence for this baby?" Melissa asked.

"Yes of coarse I will." I answered.

"Thanks Dave." She responded.

We ate our burgers. We talked about her schooling. She asked about my work. Then we talked about Erin.

When we left I told her I wanted her to meet the team. She seemed a little nervous. We arrived at Aaron's office first. I knocked on his door. He told us to come in.

"Hello Dave." Aaron said.

"This is Melissa Strauss." I said.

"Nice to meet you Agent Hotchner." Melissa said politely.

"You can call me Aaron or Hotch. And it is nice to meet you as well." Aaron said.

"Okay Hotch." Melissa said smiling.

"How did your appointment go?" Aaron asked.

"It went very well. Thank you for asking." Melissa answered.

"I got to hear the heartbeat." I said in awe.

"Yeah that was pretty amazing huh Papa." Melissa said.

"Papa?" I questioned.

"Yeah I would make it the Italian form but that sounds like no no." Melissa said.

"I love Papa it's actually what I called my Grandfather." I responded.

"Would you like to meet the rest of our team?" Aaron asked Melissa.

"Yeah let's go." Melissa answered.

"This is Agent Jennifer Jareau she goes by JJ." Aaron said.

"Hi I'm Melissa Strauss." Melissa said shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. How is your pregnant going?" JJ asked.

"It has had its ups and downs." Melissa admitted.

"My son is five so I still remember the difficulties well. Here's my card feel free to call." JJ said handing Melissa the card.

"Thank you JJ." Melissa said.

"This is Agent Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid. They go by Emily and Reid." I said pointing to them.

"This is Melissa Strauss." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Emily said.

"You as well Emily." Melissa responded politely.

"Melissa have you started having acid indigestion yet?" Reid asked.

"Um sorry Reid I don't understand." Melissa said blushing.

"None of us understand him most of the time either." I said.

"I was asking if you are having heartburn yet?" Reid asked.

"Yes some." Melissa answered blushing again.

"That means the baby will be born with a full head of hair." JJ said.

"Actually there is no proof of the fact it is a wives tale." Reid responded.

"Hey my super heroes having a party without us?" Penelope asked as she and Derek walked up.

"Baby Girl we are the party." Derek said.

"You know it Hot Stuff." Penelope responded.

"This is Penelope Garcia our technical analyst." I said pointing to Penelope.

"I'm their sunshine." Penelope said making Melissa smile.

"Penelope this is Melissa Strauss." I said.

"So nice to meet you." Penelope said hugging her.

"You too." Melissa said with a nervous giggle.

"And this is Agent Derek Morgan." I said.

"Well hello there pretty little future Momma." Derek said kissing her hand.

"Um nice to meet you Derek." Melissa said blushing again.

"Oh Melissa, David there you are." Erin said.

"Sorry Bella I just wanted Melissa to meet the team." I said.

"A case just came to me. It needs to be looked at right away." Erin said to Penelope.

"Yes Chief." Penelope said.

"I'll come with you." Aaron said to Penelope.

"Where are we heading?" I asked Erin.

"North Dakota hope you have your coat packed." She answered.

"Why can't we ever go somewhere warm when it's winter?" Emily asked.

"Come on Melissa I want to hear about your appointment." Erin said.

"I'll come see you both before I leave." I promised.

"Melissa seems really nice." JJ said.

"She is poor kid." I said.

"Is there anything I can do to help her?" Emily said.

"Not right now but I will let you know. Thank you Emily. Thank you all." I said.

A short time later I was leaving. I went and told Erin and Melissa goodbye. I had never felt like this. It was so strange. I felt like I was leaving my family.


	9. Chapter 9

16 Pregnant & The Mom

Ch. 9 Happy Birthday

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. The next chapter will be called boy or girl? This chapter will tell about Dave's family which really hasn't been discussed much on the show. This chapter is a little longer. The next one will be shorter I hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Erin's point of view)

[One month later]

It's David's birthday. We have all been so busy I hadn't had time to think about it. After everything David has done for Melissa and me I wanted to do something special for him. I wanted to do more than just take him to dinner.

I asked Aaron for ideas. He seemed shocked when I approached him a few days ago. Aaron said David would just want to be surrounded by his family and friends. I knew he was right.

I had asked for Aaron and the teams help to organize a little party. Melissa also wanted to help. Melissa is now four months along. She's been doing really well.

Aaron had told David he had a date. He needed a sitter for Jack and Jessica was busy. David agreed to watch Jack. In the mean time the team gathered at my house to plan. I already started making list.

"It's sort of last minute Mom. I mean tomorrow is his actual birthday." Melissa said.

"The people who truly care about David will be here." I said.

"I can help with food Chief Strauss." JJ said.

"Call me Erin all of you. And thank you Jennifer." I responded.

"You've been spending too much time with Dave. He and my parents are the only ones that call me that." JJ said smiling.

"Okay I made some list. I have a grocery list and one for decorations. I still need help making the guest list and a music list." I said.

"Hotch, Reid, and I will help with the guest list." Emily said.

"Pen and I can take care of the music." Derek said.

"Thank you all for your help." I said.

"Well what about David's family. I know he has a sister and his Mom." I said ashamed I didn't know more.

"I have no idea honestly." Emily said.

"He has not mentioned them at all." Reid said.

"Dave's Mother is ill. She would love to come but, she's home bound." Aaron explained.

"That's so sad." Melissa said.

"I wish I knew that." I said quietly.

"None of us did." JJ assured me.

"As for Dave's sister they don't get along. They have fought often about their Mother. She also doesn't approve of his divorces." Aaron told us.

"Okay how about other family? Is he close with his publishers? How about other friends at the FBI and retired?" Emily asked.

"There's no other family near by. As far as I know he doesn't spend any additional with his publishers than necessary. Most of his friends live out of town." Aaron answered.

"Maybe we should just keep the party small." I suggested.

"I think Dave would like that." Aaron said.

"Okay then it'll be all of us. Then Will, Henry, Jack, Beth, oh and is anyone else dating anyone right now?" I asked hoping I wasn't prying.

"Actually Beth and I aren't seeing each other anymore." Aaron answered.

"Oh I'm sorry Aaron." I said noticing no one seemed to know that.

"We just grew apart." Aaron said.

"Oh Mom good news Garrett and Amber are coming. They were so excited when I told them." Melissa said.

"I'm not currently dating anyone." Reid said answering my earlier question.

"Neither am I." Emily said.

"What about Penelope's boyfriend that tech Kevin?" I asked the team Penelope and Derek had left to work on the music.

"They aren't together." JJ said.

"Is she seeing someone else?" I asked.

"Um uh yes." Reid said stuttering.

"Will she want to bring him?" I asked curiously at the suddenly nervous group.

"We don't want to lie to you. You're our boss." Emily said.

"So I'll just assume Derek won't be bring a date either." I said.

"No he won't." JJ said.

"Can we pretend for a second that I'm not your boss? That I am just David's friend." I asked.

"Mom you are Dave's girlfriend." Melissa said.

"Does he call me that?" I asked curiously.

"No he refers to you as his lady." Reid answered as I blushed.

"As for Derek and Penelope does this mean they are finally dating?" I asked.

"They won't get in trouble will they?" JJ asked worried.

"No Jennifer I will not report them." I said.

"Yes they are its new though." Emily answered.

"Okay I guess we should get started on everything." I said as Derek and Penelope rejoined us.

"Mom Hotch and I can go get the decorations and get started on them tonight." Melissa said as he nodded.

"Jennifer and I will go to the grocery. We can start prep tonight." I said.

"Reid and I will check in with Dave. Also tomorrow we'll get him to the party." Emily said.

"Can you also check and see what time Garrett and Amber will be here?" I asked giving them the numbers.

"Sure no problem." Emily answered taking Reid's arm.

"I made some phone calls. I got a pretty good sound system. Penelope and I will be getting CD's together too." Derek said.

"Oh and can you pick the cake up?" I asked them as they nodded.

Garret and Amber arrived early the next morning. The team except for Reid and Emily arrived a short time later. Melissa took Jack and Henry to play. Will helped Aaron finish the decorations. Everything was looking amazing.

It was close to six when I heard a car door. I saw it was Reid and Emily. They hurried in. I was afraid David would see their car but Emily had parked in my neighbor's drive way. After asking them of course. I got nervous as the door bell rang.

"Come in." I called out.

"Why are the lights out Bella?" Davis asked calling me his pet name for me.

"Oh I've been busy." I called out as he reached for the lights.

"Surprise." Everyone yelled.

"What's this?" David asked.

"It's your party." I answered.

"Thank you." He said kissing me and then greeting everyone.

"Now as we all know David's favorite food is Italian but I refuse to make that for him. So I am going with another favorite. Jennifer and I made Mexican. Including Dave's favorite nachos." I said to everyone.

"I love those." He said hugging me.

"Okay dinner is ready." JJ said.

"I'd like to make a toast. Happy Birthday Dave. To old friends, new friends, and friends that is truly family." Aaron said.

"I'd like to say something also." David said.

"Okay go head." Aaron said.

"I would like to say thank you to my old and new family. I love you all. And thank you especially to you my love." David said turning to me.

"Okay let's eat." Melissa said making everyone laugh.

After dinner we all moved into the Living Room. Garrett was on the floor with Jack and Henry playing a board game. Melissa and Amber were talking. Will and JJ started to dance. A short time later Derek and Penelope joined them. Then Aaron and Emily started to dance. Reid joined Garrett and the boys. David asked me to dance.

After dancing it was time for cake. Jack and Henry were both getting tired. I suggested we do gifts. Will, JJ, and Henry gave David a silk tie. Aaron and Jack gave him a collector's bottle. Derek and Penelope gave him a movie. Reid gave David a book. Emily gave him a special pen. Melissa, Amber, and Garrett gave him shirts for hunting.

It was my turn. I was just hoping he'd like my gift. I gave David the box. He opened it and smiled. I had bought him a new money clip. He had been looking at them. I found a gold one and had his initials put on it.

Everyone started to leave. Melissa suggested that since her siblings were there I could leave. I got the hint. I quickly went up stairs and packed a bag.

Once we arrived at the cabin I asked David about his Mother and sister. He said he didn't want to ruin his day. I agreed we could talk about it some other time. I started to kiss him.

He let me take control. He seemed so relax and happy. I slowly undressed him. He did the same to me. He smiled at the lingerie I picked out. It was red his favorite color. He pulled me close and we made love.

"This has been one of the best birthday's I have ever had." David said sleepily.

"I'm so glad." I said.

"Bella you're so amazing. I love you so much." David said as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too." I said kissing his cheek as he snuggled into me.


	10. Chapter 10

16 Pregnant & The Mom

Ch. 10 Boy or Girl?

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and support. The next chapter is called Howard and will deal with Erin's ex. Dave will also have a talk with him.

Cindy

(Dave's point of view)

"David I know the team has a case but, we were wondering if you could stay?" Erin asked.

"Yes I'll tell Aaron and be right over." I said.

"Okay we'll see you soon." Erin said.

"Okay bye." I said hanging up my phone.

I was worried. I assumed if something was wrong Erin would have said so. I wasn't sure though. I hurried to find Aaron. We were supposed to be leaving in less than an hour.

"Aaron." I yelled as I saw him.

"Where's your bags Dave?" Aaron asked.

"Actually I'm not going. Erin needs me." I answered.

"Is something wrong?" Aaron asked concerned.

"I don't think so. I'm heading to Erin's house now. She didn't come in today." I explained.

"Let me know what's going on." Aaron said.

"I will and if you need me I'll be available by phone." I said.

After a quickly goodbye I rushed to Erin's. I was trying to stay calm. Erin asking me not to work was strange though. Melissa opened the door for me. She was smiling. I was glad she was okay.

"Hi Dave." Melissa said greeting me.

"Hi sweetheart are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine come on in." Melissa said leading me into the Living Room.

"Hello David thank you for coming." Erin said moving to kiss me.

"What's going on Ladies?" I asked.

"Melissa wanted you to come with us today." Erin said.

"Where to?" I asked.

"We get to find out the baby's sex today." Melissa answered.

"Melissa really wanted you to go with us. I hope you don't mind missing work." Erin explained.

"No I don't mind at all. I'm honored you wanted me there." I said to Melissa.

"I'll go grab my stuff." Melissa said leaving us.

"David I really am concerned about something." Erin said.

"What's wrong Erin?" I asked.

"David my children are becoming attached to you. Not just Melissa but Garrett said he called you the other day. And Amber said she wanted your approval on her new boyfriend. If something was to happen between us and we weren't together anymore it would hurt them." Erin explained.

"Erin I hope you and I keep having a successful relationship. If at some point we don't work I do hope you'll still let me be part of your children's lives." I said honestly.

"I think I can agree to that. Thank you for caring about them." She said misty eyed.

"I told Aaron I would call him." I said.

"Sure go ahead I'm just going to check in at the office before we leave." Erin responded.

We arrived at the doctor's office early. We talked quietly. Melissa asked for my help with a project. She was doing a project on Italy. She asked if I could help her. I suggested making a dish for her assignment.

Finally they took Melissa back. Erin stay while they did her vitals. Erin went with Melissa during her exam. I stepped out and called to check in with the team. Luckily the case was going smoothly.

A nurse called for me. I followed the nurse to a room. They were setting up for the Ultra Sound. I went to Erin's side. Katie was doing the ultra sound again.

"Okay let's see if the baby will allow us to take a peek." Katie said.

"I hope we can find out today." Melissa said.

"I know I'm so tired of buying unisex clothes." Erin said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Clothes that will work for a boy or girl." Erin explained.

"Okay what do you see?" Katie asked us.

"I don't see anything." Melissa shouted happily.

"Um why are we happy about that?" I asked.

"David that means it's a girl." Erin answered.

"A girl." I said in awe.

Melissa was exhausted after her appointment. We took Melissa home. I figured Erin would want to get back to work. As we left she asked if we could go somewhere else. I quickly agreed surprised.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked.

"I would love t go buy a few thing for my granddaughter." Erin said proudly.

"Okay and maybe we can take Melissa shopping over the weekend also." I said.

"You could go join the team if you want." Erin said.

"The team is fine. If they need me they'll call." I said.

"Okay let's go shopping." Erin said as I kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

16 Pregnant & The Mom

Ch. 11 Howard

_**Warning**__**: This is some bad language in this chapter. **_

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who had reviewed. I felt a need to deal with Erin's ex so I decide this chapter would be good. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

[One month later]

(Erin's point of view)

I had just arrived at work. David and I both almost were late. Monday's aren't nearly as important as they once were to me. David and I had spent the weekend with the kids. My older children were on break from school. I was glad to have time with them.

"Chief Strauss you have a call." Stacey said interrupting my thoughts.

"Thank you Stacey." I responded.

"You're welcome." She said before quickly patching the call through.

"Chief Strauss speaking." I said.

"Erin?" Howard said.

"What do you need Howard?" I asked rudely.

"I tried to call Melissa she won't return my calls. Then I tried Amber. She has changed her number. And Garrett hung up on me." Howard whined.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked.

"They have to talk to me. I am their Father." Howard said.

"You don't act like it." I snapped.

"Erin how dare you. You always hide behind work. I took care of those children." Howard yelled.

"No you didn't. The Nanny did. Now I am doing the best I can to make it up to them. What do you want?" I asked again annoyed.

"Can I just talk to them please?" Howard begged.

"You can come to the house at six. If they don't want you there you need to respect their wishes." I said.

"Fine goodbye." Howard said.

"Stacey please send Agent Rossi up here." I said as steady as possible.

"Right away Chief Strauss." Stacey said.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"Melissa its Mom your Dad called. He's coming over tonight at six. He wants to talk to you and your siblings. I'll talk to you later." I said leaving her a message.

"He's going to your house?" David questioned.

"Oh hello David." I said startled.

"Answer my question Erin." David said.

"Yes he is. He said he needs to see the children." I said.

"Do you think that's wise?" David asked.

"He is their Father." I said.

"Really because I haven't seen him. He hasn't called the kids at all." David said.

"The children aren't answering his calls." I said.

"He's had plenty of time to contact them. He could've been trying to make everything up to them. He hasn't even tried." David yelled.

"I know you're upset but he is still their Father and he deserves to see them." I said calmly.

"I don't agree but I will be there at six." David said shocking me.

"No David." I responded.

"Yes I will be." He said.

"Can you at least wait until seven?" I suggested.

"Six thirty and you should call the kids." He said.

"You heard I left Melissa a message. I'll call Garrett and Amber now." I said.

"I need to go." David said looking upset.

"Bye." I said as he slammed the door.

Amber was by far the angriest. She had always been Daddy's girl so she had been the most hurt by Howard. Garrett wanted to leave. Melissa had yelled. I wasn't sure why I was even doing this. Howard didn't deserve this chance. Why was I willing to piss off my family for him?

I arrived home early. All three kids were waiting. They took turns calmly telling me why they didn't want to see Howard. I listened but didn't say much. I suggested we order dinner.

We had just finished dinner when the door bell rang. Howard was standing there with Shannon. Shannon was obviously pregnant. I was shocked. I let them in.

"Seriously Dad you knocked that twit up." Melissa said.

"Melissa we are hoping that you'll all want to get to know your little brother or sister. Also our baby's can grow up together." Shannon said to Melissa.

"I was speaking to my Father not you slut." Melissa said.

"Don't talk to my wife that way." Howard yelled.

"Howard why are they acting like this." Shannon cried.

"Dad it's been months you obviously don't care about us. Just walk away." Garrett said.

"Son that isn't true." Howard responded.

"Dad I agree you need to just leave us alone." Amber said starting to cry.

"I'll get it." Melissa said with a smile as the door bell rang.

"Hi Sweetheart." I heard David greeting Melissa.

"Who's that?" Howard asked.

"Mom's boyfriend is here." Amber answered now smiling as well.

"Your boyfriend?" Howard questioned.

"Hi there Howie Boy." David said.

"Dave Rossi, Erin have you lost your mind. He's a player." Howard said.

"Howard that isn't your business." Shannon said.

"Shut up Shannon. What are you doing here Rossi?" Howard asked.

"Your children asked me to be here." David said with a smirk.

"He'll break your heart. He'll cheat on you. He'll leave you and the kids." Howard yelled at me.

"You already did that Dad." Garrett said.

"This is my family Rossi. You can't have them." Howard yelled turning to David.

"Not anymore." David responded calmly.

"Erin tell him. Tell him this is my family. Those are my kids. Tell him." Howard screamed.

"Don't you talk to her that way?" David said.

"No David let me please. I need to take care of this myself." I said.

"Good now Erin tell Rossi he can't have my family." Howard said.

"He can't have your family." I said.

"Erin." David yelled.

"No he's right you can't have Shannon or that baby. Howard that's your family now. You haven't been here. You lost us. We love David. And he loves all of us." I tried to explain.

"You Bitch." Howard yelled.

"Howard we should leave." Shannon said.

"No he can't have my kids." Howard said.

"Too late now get the hell out." Amber said.

"Amber you don't mean that." Howard responded sadly.

"Leave Howard." Melissa yelled.

"I'm your Father." Howard yelled back.

"Either you walk out or I'll throw you out." Garrett said.

"If I walk out I'm never looking back." Howard threatened.

"Good." Melissa said.

"Erin?" Howard questioned me.

"You heard them go." I said.

"Goodbye then." Howard said as he and Shannon walked out.

I watched my children. Garrett moved in between his sisters. He hugged them both. I needed to go to them. I rushed over and joined in on the hug. Then David joined us as well. This was our family and it was a good one.


	12. Chapter 12

16 Pregnant & The Mom

Ch. 12 Sick & Depressed

Author's Note: Thank you for all the great reviews. The next chapter will focus around Melissa. She will be getting a new friend. The team will be tied to this new friend. Thank you again for the support.

Cindy

(Dave's point of view)

Poor Melissa has a terrible cold. She has also been depressed. At seven months pregnant her life has changed so much. Last month when the show down with Howard happened she acted like it didn't affect her. Erin and I knew it had affected her as well as her siblings. Erin and I have both tried to talk to her.

I had went by and got Melissa some soup from a diner near by. Erin was working late. Erin had given me a key a few weeks ago. I decided to go on in the house in case Melissa was asleep. I didn't want to wake her.

I heard Melissa crying. I rushed over to the couch. She didn't stop crying. I hugged her and waited. Finally she calmed down.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" I asked concerned.

"I shouldn't be upset." She responded annoyed.

"Tell me what's going on. I'll do my best to fix it." I said.

"It doesn't need fixing." Melissa said stubbornly.

"Melissa please talk to me." I begged honestly worrying.

"Chris is dating my ex-friend Tiffany. Two of my friends from school finished early. None of my old friends even return my calls. I feel lonely." Melissa vented.

"Chris is a loser. Tiffany isn't a true friend and never was. I'm sorry you've been lonely. Maybe we could look into a teen mother's support group." I suggested.

"Dave you're awesome." She said now smiling.

"Eat your soup." I said laughing.

"Can you make me some tea?" Melissa asked.

"Sure no problem." I answered.

Erin called a short time later. I told her about Melissa being upset. She suggested that we spend some extra time with Melissa. Since the team was off I suggested a cookout. Erin agreed quickly. I was sure she knew the team would be good company.

The cook out went great. Melissa had a great time. Melissa spent time with everyone. She and JJ talked a lot. Erin was anxious at first. The team acted different. They acted like they normally do when Erin isn't around. Aaron was the best at talking with Erin. Jack really liked Erin and she enjoyed him as well.

I heard Penelope mention her nephew would be visiting soon. He's 17 years old. This would be the first time he traveled alone. Penelope suggested that he might like to meet Melissa. Melissa seemed nervous about that.

Garrett had called Erin on Sunday. He asked to speak with me. I was a little surprised he usually called my cell to talk to me. Garrett said he was concerned about Erin. He said she seemed to be worrying more than ever.

I promised Garrett I would keep an eye on Erin. I also talked to Garrett about Melissa. He said he too had noticed his sister's depression. He asked that I look after his littlest sister as well. I told him about everything.

Garrett was going to try and get home the next weekend. I hoped Amber could come as well. I knew they could cheer Melissa up.

The week was long. We had been on a case in Mississippi. I checked on Erin and Melissa as often as I could. They seemed okay. Both of them were looking forward to seeing Amber. Garrett was going to be unable to be there this weekend.

I talked with Erin about a spa that had a special for pregnant women. Erin checked with Melissa's doctor. They agreed it would be a good idea. So I made Erin, Amber, and Melissa appointments. I paid ahead so they wouldn't worry. I knew Erin would be mad though.

I returned on Sunday. Amber was still there. She didn't have to return to school until Tuesday. I was glad to get some time to talk with Amber. I knew she had been closest to Howard. She seemed okay but I made her promise to lean on me. She gave me a big hug and agreed happily.

I was happy to see Erin and Melissa were much more relaxed. Erin did get a little upset for me paying for the spa. Melissa seemed better. I was glad the female bonding had brightened her spirits. I just hoped it would last for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

16 Pregnant & The Mom

Ch. 13 A new friend

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and everyone who is reading. Chapter 14 will be called Baby shower. This chapter is a little different it's in Melissa's point of view. So it will give some past info on how she was feeling. I hope you enjoy and thank you.

Cindy

(Melissa's point of view)

I'm 17 years old now and eight months along. Yes I'm having a baby. It's a little girl. I am excited but, also very nervous.

Everyone always says it's the bad girls who get pregnant. That isn't true. I'm an honors student. I've never been in trouble. Then it happened. Good or bad birth control or not anyone can have a baby.

I realized I had missed two periods. I panicked. First I told my boyfriend at the time Josh. He went to the store and bought a test. It came back positive. I was sure it wasn't right. I made Josh buy two more. They both came back positive as well.

I told my Mom the next week. She took me to the doctor. Josh also told his parents. Josh's parents sent him away. Josh only called me once.

My Father was ashamed of me. He blamed my Mom for me getting pregnant. That was crazy. My Father and I had been estranged for months. His new wife was more important and I didn't care.

I found out my Mom broke up with her boyfriend. I didn't know much about Dave Rossi. All I really knew was that he was an Agent for the FBI in the BAU. Also I knew my Father hated him.

When Dave showed up offering to help me I was shocked. He didn't know me at all. I could tell he wasn't just being nice. He truly wanted to help me.

Over the next four months or so my life kept changing. I go to a school for pregnant teens and new teen moms. My Father is officially out of my life. My ex-boyfriend Josh is dating my ex-best friend. I'm just two months from becoming someone's Mom. My family changed too.

I still have my Mom, older bro, and older sis. They have been supportive but they each have their own lives. I also have some new family. Dave and his team are now our family too. They have helped a lot along with my fam.

I did lose a lot of my old friends. I also had seen a lot of the girls I made friends with go back to regular school or graduate early. I had been feeling pretty lonely lately. I tried to make new friends. I was afraid though. I didn't want friends who pitied me.

"Hello." I said answering my phone.

"Melissa its Penelope." Penelope said.

"Hi Pen. What's up?" I asked.

"Do you remember me telling you that my nephew was coming for a visit?" She asked.

"Yes I remember." I answered confused.

"Well he got in last night. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with us tonight?" Penelope asked.

"Uh I guess." I said unsure.

"Okay Derek will be home around five. So Derek said he could pick you up around seven." Penelope rambled.

"Okay I'll let my Mom know." I said.

"Thanks Melissa I'll see you later." Penelope said.

"Bye." I responded.

I didn't really understand. Why would this 17 year old guy want to hang out with a pregnant girl? I was worried he might freak out once he saw me. I tried to stay calm. I picked out my new maternity dress to wear. I knew I would look huge no matter what I wore.

"Melissa Derek's here." My Mom said a short time later.

"I'll be right down." I responded.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dave." I said hugging them both.

"You look great Melissa." Derek said.

"I look like a hug pregnant girl." I said annoyed.

"Well I think you look nice." Derek said.

"So what's Pen's nephew like?" I asked.

"He's cool. He plays baseball for his school's team. He's really into music. And he makes good grades." Derek answered.

"He sounds cool. So why does he want to hang out with me?" I asked.

"Pen told him about you. He thinks you sound cool too. He wants to be your friend. Just give him a chance." Derek said.

"Okay D." I responded as we pulled up in front of Derek and Penelope's house.

"Be right back." Derek said as I nodded.

I tried to calm down. Then I saw him. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He had a tan. He was tall probably over six feet. He was thin but not super skinny. He smiled at me. I started to blush. He was beyond hot.

"You must be Melissa." He said as he opened the door.

"Yeah I'm Melissa Strauss." I said trying not to stutter.

"Kendall Garcia nice to meet you." He said shaking my hand.

"You too." I responded.

"Penny and Derek should be right out." Kendall said.

"Can you help me into the back seat?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"Sure give me your hand." He answered.

I cringed as he helped me. He didn't even flinch. He helped me into the back seat. Then he slide in beside me. He kissed my hand making me blush.

"Okay kids is Mexican okay?" Derek asked as he got in.

"Sure sounds good." Kendall answered.

"Yeah Mexican is good." I responded.

"Is the baby craving anything interesting this week?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah sweet potatoes with cream cheese." I said embarrassed again.

"My sister craved pickles and chocolate ice cream." Kendall.

"Kendall's sister had a baby last year. My niece was only 18." Penelope explained.

"People didn't even try to get to know my sister. She's awesome. My nephew is a cute little guy." Kendall said obviously annoyed.

"I guess that's why you didn't look at me like I was an Alien." I said.

"Melissa you're beautiful. My Aunt as told me a lot about you. You have a 4.0 GPA. You like movies a lot. You mostly like Pop music. You are funny, kind, and protective." Kendall explained.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

Dinner was great. The food was tasty. Derek kept the convo light. Penelope was her cheerful self. Kendall was well just plain amazing. By the time they dropped me off Kendall and I had already made plans the next day.

We spent the day watching movies from the 90's. I picked my favs. Then Kendall got me to listen to some Indie Rock. Kendall ate dinner with Mom and me. It was after midnight when he left.

Sunday came much too quickly. Kendall promised we could text, call, and Skype. I couldn't help my tears. Kendall didn't seem to mind. He just hugged me.

I felt lucky that I had made a new friend. Kendall called as soon as he got home. We started talking everyday. His Mom kept teasing him about his new friend. She didn't seem to judge me by the fact that I was pregnant. I felt better than I had in months.


	14. Chapter 14

16 Pregnant & The Mom

Ch. 14 Baby Shower

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. The next chapter will be a big one. The story will probably be around 25 chapters. I hope you enjoy!

Cindy

(Erin's point of view)

I had thought after the last few months nothing could shock me. Especially shocking me in a good way. When JJ, Emily, and Penelope stormed my office I was concerned. We had all been getting along pretty well.

They quickly started smiling. Then they asked if I had started planning a baby shower for Melissa. I had told them no. Honestly I wasn't sure how many people would attend. JJ told me that they wanted to help throw the shower. We started planning right away.

Just three weeks later it was time for the party. I was expecting JJ, Emily, and Penelope to show up soon. I decide to start decorating with Amber's help. Melissa was at home napping. Dave rented a hall for us.

Dave and Garrett showed up and offered to help decorate. Amber and I started doing the pink and purple balloons. We made bouquets. Dave and Garrett started hanging the streamers. We had some other decorations too.

JJ and Emily come in with trays and trays of food. JJ made chicken salad sandwiches. Emily bought ham and turkey. JJ also made pasta salad. Emily made potato salad. Amber put out the chips she had bought. Then we put the dips we had made out.

We had just finished getting the food ready when Penelope arrived. Derek was with her carrying the huge cake. It was a cake in the shape of a baby bottle. Penelope had boxes of chocolates she made into pacifiers, teddy bears, and diaper pins. Derek helped Dave and Garrett get the tables up.

Emily and Penelope started putting the table cloths on. After getting the finishing touches done I made some punch. It was an easy punch recipe with orange sherbet ice cream and Ginger Ale. JJ got the soft drinks ready as well.

Melissa arrived with her friends Abby and Michelle along with their babies Whitney and Becca. They were friends she made at her new school that had already finished. They were so excited to see Melissa. Amanda and Belinda two of the girls she grew up with showed up. Amanda's Mom Helen also came.

I was surprised to see so many of my co-workers arriving. My sectary Stacey arrived first. Agent Jordan Todd and two other Agents Judy Johnson and Lexi Jones. Retired Agents Nancy Greener and Sarah Towneers. The last one to arrive was technical analyst Anna Watson.

After a quick hello the men left. We started eating first. That was Melissa's request. The food was great. I made sure to thank JJ and Emily. I told everyone they had provided the food.

When everyone was done eating Penelope announced it was time for games. Penelope created a baby shower seek n find. We also did Baby Bingo. Michelle won the seek n find. Stacey won the bingo. Penelope gave gift cards as prizes.

We did the cake next. It was three different flavors. Everyone really enjoyed it. JJ suggested we go ahead and do gifts. Emily had a pad of paper and a pen. She said she would write down what Melissa got and from who.

"Okay this one is from my sister Amber and my brother Garrett." Melissa said as she read the card.

"I hope you like it." Amber said.

"Oh it's a baby swing. Thank you I loved it." Melissa said.

"This one is from JJ, Will, and Henry." Amber read as Melissa opened the car seat.

"Thank you so much JJ." Melissa exclaimed.

"The next gift is from Emily and Reid." Amber said.

"Don't worry I picked it out." Emily said as everyone laughed.

"Thank you Emily. I love it." Melissa said looking at the stroller.

"That was is from Penelope and Derek." Amber said as Melissa open the play pen.

"Thank you Pen I love this one even more than the one I picked out." Melissa said.

"The safety is a little better also." Penelope said.

"Thank you." Melissa said again.

"I have something else for you too." Penelope said handing Melissa an envelope.

"Oh Pen the play pen and desserts for the shower are more than enough." Melissa said.

"It's not from me. He just sent it to my house so he could be sure you got it today." Penelope explained.

"It's from my new friend Kendall. It's a gift card." Melissa said shyly.

"This one is from Hotch and Jack." Amber stated as Melissa opened a basket full of onezies and t-shirts. One of them said my Grandma is Section Chief at the FBI.

Melissa also got a diaper cake from Stacey. She got lots of diapers, bottles, pacifiers, and etc. from the other guest. Penelope made each guest a treat bag. It had the chocolates, baby keep sakes that you can put a picture in, and a stuffed teddy bear.

The party had gone perfectly. JJ, Emily, and Penelope said they would clean up. Amber and I offered to help. They told us to get Melissa home. JJ also gave us a ton of food. I told her we couldn't eat it all before it would spoil. She said we might have guest. I was confused but, took the food.

I saw a bunch of cars in my drive-way. I knew who the cars belonged to. I was unsure why they were there. I assumed they were keeping Dave and Garrett company.

Melissa and I headed upstairs. The men were all in the nursery painting. It was a beautiful soft pink and purple. Once they saw us they started unloading the car for us. I wasn't sure how I could think them.

I brought the food out. Dave and Aaron were cleaning up. Reid, Will, Derek, and Garrett started eating. I thanked them all again. Melissa took turns hugging them. Aaron smiled and said that is what family does. I felt very emotional.

I took everyone out for dinner the following week as a thank you for the shower and painting the nursery. We all had a great time. Penelope and JJ both hugged me at the end of the night. I knew things had truly changed. These weren't just people I worked with or Dave's family. They were my family now too.


	15. Chapter 15

16 Pregnant & The Mom

Ch. 15 Time for Baby?

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. This chapter and the next one is about the baby. Hope you enjoy. I'm still planning around 25 chapters.

Cindy

(Dave's point of view)

I had just returned from a case in Iowa. It was a bad one. It involved children. The team had been given five days of ground time. Melissa was three days past her due date. The doctor's planned to induce in three days.

Erin had told Melissa she could stay home. I decided to go by and keep Melissa company after I finished my paper work. When I arrived Melissa was on the phone. She was smiling and chatting happily. I waved and then went and made us lunch.

"Dave." Melissa screamed.

"What's wrong?" I asked running to her.

"My water broke." She said upset.

"Okay I'll call your Mom." I said trying to remain calm.

"I think I better sit." She said.

"Erin it's Dave. Melissa's in labor." I said as soon as Erin answered.

"How far apart are her contractions?" Erin asked.

"I don't know but her water broke." I answered.

"Okay just stay calm and get Melissa to the hospital. I will meet you there." Erin promised.

"Okay bye." I said as I turned back to Melissa.

"Dave it hurts." Melissa cried.

"Okay Sweetie we are going to get you to the hospital." I said.

"Can you get my bag?" She asked.

"Where is it?" I questioned back.

"In the front closet. Please hurry." Melissa answered.

The drive seemed long. Melissa cried and screamed the whole way. I was sure her contractions were less than a minute a part. No Unsub was as scary as this was. I felt relived as we finally made our way to the hospital.

Everything seemed to move quickly after that. They rushed Melissa upstairs to maternity. They asked me to step out. They put a gown on her and an IV in. Erin arrived. Then the doctor came in.

The doctor told us there was no time for an epidural. Melissa was told to start pushing. I had read in the baby book that it could take hours to push. Melissa pushed for 45 minutes. Then they suggest she take a break.

I felt ill. I couldn't stand seeing Melissa in such pain. I knew Erin felt the same way. Erin suggested a take a quick break. I didn't want to leave Melissa or Erin.

Melissa said everyone was probably in the waiting room. The nurse said it would be ten minutes. I decided that maybe I should update everyone. I could also take a breath and be ready.

"Is the baby here yet?" Jack as I saw the team as well as Garrett and Amber.

"Not yet Buddy." I answered.

"How is she?" Penelope asked concerned.

"She's exhausted and in a lot of pain." I answered truthfully.

"Give her our love." JJ said as everyone nodded.

"I better get back in there." I said.

"Okay Melissa this is it." The doctor said as I took Melissa's left hand again.

"Melissa we're going to count to ten then I want you to push as hard as you can." A nurse said.

"Let's do this." Melissa said.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten push." The doctor yelled.

Melissa screamed in terrible pain. The head was now out they announced. Melissa was told to start pushing again. Finally the baby was out. They baby was crying. I couldn't help the tears.

"You did so good Melissa." I said.

"He's right Baby I'm so proud of you." Erin said.

"I'm so tired. Can I hold my daughter?" Melissa asked.

"Doctor can you come here." The nurse said.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked panicked.

"It'll be okay." I said praying it would be.

"She's fine. Here's your little girl." The doctor said handing Melissa her baby girl.


	16. Chapter 16

16 Pregnant & The Mom

Ch. 16 Baby Strauss

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. The next chapter is dealing with a serious issue for a lot of new Mom's. I hope you enjoy and thank you again.

Cindy

(Erin's point of view)

I looked on as my daughter held my granddaughter for the first time. Melissa was crying. I couldn't believe that my baby had a bay of her own. I watched as she counted the fingers and toes on my Granddaughter as I had done with her the day she was born. I felt David reach for my hand.

David held my hand and kissed me. I saw Melissa start to tremble. I knew that look I had it when I gave birth to Garrett. She was scared. Melissa started sobbing.

"Mom take the baby please?" Melissa asked me.

"Yes hand me my beautiful Granddaughter." I answered as I took the baby in my arms.

"Are you okay?" David asked Melissa.

"What if I can't do this? What if I mess up?" She asked crying harder.

"David would you like to hold the baby?" I asked him.

"Do you mind?" He asked Melissa.

"No you're her Papa." Melissa answered.

"Melissa I know you will be a great Mother. David and I will help you as much as possible. The most important thing is that you love her and you put her first." I said knowing that was what counted.

"Well that I can do. I had a wonderful teacher on how to be a good Mom." Melissa said making me tear up.

"Here Nana I'm going to give you our Granddaughter so I can go get our family." David said handing me the baby.

"I love you Mom." Melissa said.

"I love you Melissa and my little unnamed Granddaughter." I teased her.

"I have a name picked out. Can we wait for everyone else?" Melissa asked me.

"Yes and I think she wants her Mommy." I said handing the baby back to her.

David came in with our family. Aaron and Jack were the first to come in. Jack was bouncing happily. Next in were Garrett and Amber. Then JJ, Will, Reid, Emily, and Derek came in. The last one in was Penelope she was carrying balloons.

"What's her name?" Amber asked as she held her niece.

"This is Molly Erin Strauss." Melissa announced as I cried.

"She's so beautiful." Penelope said.

"Thank you Pen." Melissa responded as everyone took turns holding Molly.

"We should let you get some rest." JJ said.

"Okay feel free to come tomorrow. We won't be released until the following day." Melissa said.

"Penelope can you and Derek stay for a few minutes?" Melissa asked.

"Sure we can." Penelope answered.

"Mom would you mind getting my brush?" Melissa asked me.

"Okay." I answered a little confused.

"I promised Kendall a picture of the baby and me as soon as I could." Melissa said shyly.

"He'll love that. He really cares about you." Penelope said.

"He called to check on you the other day. We had a nice talk." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Melissa asked.

"I actually talk to him also." David revealed.

"I'm so embarrassed." Melissa said.

"He cares about you and he wanted me to know his intentions." David explained.

"Okay she's blushing we should take the picture." Penelope said.

"Then we'll get out of here so you can rest." Derek said.

Penelope quickly took five pictures of Melissa sand the baby. Then Melissa wrote a long message to Kendall. Derek and Penelope left soon after. Melissa asked us for some time alone with Molly. David suggested we head home for a while. I knew Melissa needed to bond with Molly so I agreed. I told Melissa to call us if she needed anything.

"What's on your mind Erin?" David asked as I had been quiet for most of the drive.

"I'm worried. My 17 year old is a Mommy." I answered with a sigh.

"She'll be okay. She's so strong. And she has us to help her." David responded.

"I love you David thank you for loving me and my family." I said.

"They're my family too. I love you too Bella." David said as he kissed me.


End file.
